


That's How You Get the Girl

by Aayeitsmegabs (Aayeitsmecayden)



Series: Swanqueen Random Stories [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, No Curse, Smidge of smut at the end, its barely there, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayeitsmecayden/pseuds/Aayeitsmegabs
Summary: It's literally the song "That's how you get the girl" by Taylor Swift.AU. No Magic, no curse. Henry doesn't exist.





	That's How You Get the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in Italics, outside of dialogue, is thought.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Once Upon a Time

Emma stood there, in front of Regina's doorstep shaking from the rain pouring over her, looking straight ahead not even capable of knocking on the door. She came here running from where her bug had decided to break down. 

She left exactly two months ago without previous notice, she just did what she was best at, she ran. The only thing left behind was a simple piece of paper left at Regina's bedside table, only two words written in blue ink; "I'm sorry." That's all she could muster at the time but as her bug roared and she cried, she thought of a lot more things to say to the only woman she ever loved. And that's why she ran, two months ago she was scared to even think of falling in love with the brunette but now,  _now_ she was here to finally tell her what she felt, something she should have done a long time ago. And she hopes that Regina will give her another chance, she hopes she didn't mess up the only good thing in her life.

"Are you insane," the person in front of her said and she was startled, she didn't even notice the door opening to reveal a confused Regina.  "It has been two long months," she said and Emma didn't note any venom in her words just sadness and she winced slightly.

She shook a little bit from the cold and the first thing that came to her mind was, "I'm sorry".

"You already said that. Actually no, you wrote that." Regina notices the slight shaking in the blonde in front of her, she took a step to the side and with her head she signaled the blonde to come in, "Let me get you a towel, you're soaked"

"Thanks" Emma whispered and the brunette just nodded before walking up the stairs to her bathroom. She couldn't believe it, Emma was back. _Emma is downstairs she thought_. She has been waiting this moment for two long months; for the woman she loves to come back and finally, she's here. She has never stopped loving Emma, and after reading the note she left, she cried but something told her Emma was coming back. And finally, she has.

Finally, she made her way downstairs towel in hand and some old clothes the blonde left. She found Emma still standing where she left her, looking around the foyer. She smiled at the blonde who smiled shyly back. She handed the towel and the clothes, "the bathroom is that way, but you already know that," she said and Emma nodded. Walking over to the bathroom she looked at every little detail inside the woman's house, of course, she knew the house like the back of her hand but things have changed in the past two months, like the new picture that was placed on top of the chimney. It was her and Regina, the brunette wearing a cheeky grin looking at the camera while the blonde smiled looking at her. Emma remembers that day perfectly, it was the day she ran. She sighed and kept walking towards the bathroom.

Regina, that was watching Emma like a hawk, saw how the blonde stopped in the middle of the living room and looked at the picture she had put down a week after Emma was gone. That picture reassured her that Emma was coming back, how the blonde was looking at her had given her hope of another chance. When the blonde was finally out of eye reach she went into her study and poured herself a glass of cider, downing it in one shot. She poured herself another and Emma, one of whiskey. 

* * *

When Emma reemerged from the bathroom, wearing old pajamas, she looked around the foyer before going to the brunette study where she found Regina holding an old photo in her hand. She walked slowly towards the brunette, and when Regina was at arms reach, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you remember how it used to be?" Regina asked not looking at Emma, "do you remember the pictures, the shy kisses?"

Emma nods gulping even though the brunette can't see her. "Yes," she whispers.

"Then why did you go? Why Emma?" Regina asked turning around, tears going down her cheek and locking gazes with green orbs in front of her.

A tear fell down Emma's right cheek, "I was afraid." She whispered, "I was afraid, so I ran."

"But what are you afraid of?" Regina asked, exasperated.

"You, _better than anyone_ , know I've never trusted anyone besides myself, and I've been hurt so many times before, that I didn't know how to love. So that night I realized something very important and it scared me shitless, so I did what I was best at. I ran. And I'm sorry I did." Emma said her voice cracking because of the tears.

"What did you realize? What was so scary that made you run?!" Regina said almost shouting.

"I realized that, that I want you for worse or for better. I realized that I love you, and at that time it scared me so much, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Emma said staring into brown orbs.

"What..." Regina asked dumbfounded.

"Yes Regina, I love you, and I know, I lost my mind when I left you. These two months have been torture for me, thinking of you all day and night." She took Regina's hands and when the brunette didn't pull back she interlaced their fingers. "I know I broke your heart when I left but please, give me a chance to put it back together, I'll wait forever if I have to," Emma said an inch away from Regina's lips.

"I don't want you to go," was all Regina said, before closing the gap and crashing Emma's pink lips with her own. Emma's hands went to Regina's waist and Regina's hands circled Emma's neck while tongues battled for dominance. 

Soon enough they were on the couch, Regina on Emma's lap, the blonde taking Regina's shirt off to kiss down her neck. Regina moaned and Emma smirked against her skin. She lifted Regina up, eliciting a yelp from the brunette and strong legs to circle her waist. Emma walked upstairs to Regina's bedroom and placed her gently atop the queen sized bed.

"Emma, please touch me," Regina breathed out.

"I will," was all the blonde said before starting to take Regina's pants off.

They made love until the sun came up and Regina made sure Emma was never going to run again. And there, Regina on top of her, sleeping soundly, the brunette's ear against her the blonde's heart, Emma knew where she belonged, where she has _always_ belonged. A lazy smile appeared on her lips before she slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think
> 
> Also, I know this has been done before, so if it resembles any other story too much, let me know and we'll see how it can be fixed. Thanks.


End file.
